Princesita
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Morgan/Reid.-Después de casi perderlo solo puede pensar en llevárselo a casa de una manera bastante peculiar.


**TITULO:** Princesita

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Minds

**Spoiler:** **5x01**...algo

**Pairings/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Fluffy, Fluffy, un poco de Humor (sino es que mucho) y más Fluffy. ¿Algo que agregar?

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Minds, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos. Lo único mío son la historia y OCC (Personajes originales). De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:****En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**FACEBOOK:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces adiós, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad entonces bienvenido. No me hago responsable de nada porque si estás aquí eres responsable de ti mismo y de tú lectura._

Recuerdan el Ideatón? Y que prometí que aunque me tomara mil años escribiría sus ideas?

Bueno, acá entonces comienzo a descartar una, la cual es de: **Ilove-Chan** y su idea dicta así: Ver a Morgan cargando a un Reid  
discapacitado (osea de cuando le disparan en la pierna) al estilo princesa  
xDDDDDDD seria tan LINDO!

Bueno cariño, lo prometido es deuda ^^

Aquí va y espero te guste a ti y a todos ustedes

**oOoOoOoO**

-Spence está bien, dice que después de todo Morgan es el que tira las puertas.

Tanto Prentiss como él sonrieron a lo que JJ había dicho.

El doctor Spencer Reid se encontraba en el hospital, herido en la pierna gracias a una bala que recibió por proteger al hombre que les había tocado por caso ese día.

Todo fue confuso pero gracias a la buena organización y a la rápida acción de todo el equipo, las cosas habían ido bien.

Lamentablemente para Hotch no, pero ese era un asunto que se tomaría aparte y a su tiempo.

-Hey grandulón, ¿qué tal si animamos al jefe?-Indagó Prentiss palmeándole el brazo.

-Lo siento, paso.

-Oh, Morgan, que considerado. ¿Vas a comprar la tarjetita del _recupérate pronto_? Yo la firmo primero.

JJ rió contagiando a su compañera. La rubia sabía que aunque las cosas eran delicadas, en ese momento no podían hacer nada más que relajarse después de un arduo día de sorpresas y trabajo.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa.-Se burló el que miró un momento la puerta del fondo.

-Sí, sí, vamos, vete antes de que Rossi salga y nos ponga a trabajar en los informes.

-Nosotras nos hacemos cargo del papeleo. Pero solo esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido abrió la boca pero se lo pensó muy bien antes de decir algo.

-De acuerdo chicas, les debo una.

-Y muy grande.-Sonrió Prentiss con picardía.-Aunque me imagino que Reid se llevará lo _extra grande_ hoy.

Morgan solo giró los ojos cuando las dos mujeres rieron. A veces no entendía el jueguito que ambas llevaban pero supuso que todo se debía a las hormonas femeninas y al inexplicable club de fans que entre las dos y García habían creado en torno al muchacho que descansaba en el 420 y él.

Pensar sobre lo que le había sucedido era hablar de demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y ansias locas de asesinar a quien había lastimado al joven doctor que leía atentamente el frasquito entre sus manos.

-Hey, chico, ¿te piensa comer el frasco así o te traigo una gaseosa?

Spencer Reid miró al hombre que aguardaba en el marco de la puerta con su sonrisa lobuna y negó.

-Estaba leyendo, por si se les ocurrió poner algún componente activo que cause arritmias o descontrol en el SNC*. No puedo arriesgarme a caer en otra dependencia.-Señaló, dejando el frasco en la mesita a su lado.

Morgan solo negó con la cabeza y terminó por entrar en la habitación.

-¿Cómo está Hotch?-Indagó.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación como esta.

-Me compadezco de él.-Dijo con sinceridad.-Pero confío en que pronto podamos ponerle punto final a todo esto.

-Tiene a los mejores trabajando con él, chico. No tardaremos mucho en patearle el trasero a ese tipo.

-Tú lo patearás, dado mi estado y mi poca habilidad con las actividades físicas.-Señaló su pierna enyesada que descansaba en un soporte.

-Bueno, eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Con o sin yeso eres un inútil en esas cosas, Reid.

-Gracioso.

Morgan se hizo un espacio junto al hombre que se movió solo un poco.

-¿Cómo va eso? JJ dijo que no era nada grave.

-Así es, afortunadamente la bala solo me rozó. Aun así tendré que traer esta cosa inútil por lo menos tres semanas.

-¿Cuándo te dan de alta?

-Ahora mismo. Puedo descansar perfectamente bien en casa.

Reid miró al hombre a su lado y experimentó un pinchazo de bochorno cuando la mirada de Morgan lo atravesó de punta a punta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de incomodo en presencia de quien le empujó la cabeza hasta la almohada y lo besó.

Prácticamente se comieron la boca y Spencer Reid notó un toque ansioso en la caricia.

-Me horroricé.-Murmuró el más alto sobre sus labios.-Cuando te vi caer pensé…

-Yo también, por un momento.-Asintió Reid, acariciando la mejilla de quien tomó su mano para besarla.-Actué por instinto pero cuando sentí la herida…solo pude pensar en ti y en nada más. Mientras caía escuché tú voz y no supe si estaba soñando o…

-Shhh, ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra.

En otras circunstancias se habría mofado de la superstición de Morgan pero solo por esa vez lo dejaría pasar. La realidad era que se había asustado tanto como jamás en su vida.

Sentir que le disparaban y no saber exactamente en qué lugar, había resultado toda una agonía. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, era su trabajo ponerse en riesgo cuando la situación así lo ameritaba.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.-Susurró Morgan, tras lamerle muy despacio el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Aquí?-Indagó el que sintió erizar todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Derek, no creo que en mi situación tenga mucha movilidad. Por si no lo has notado, tengo casi toda la pierna enyesada.

Morgan continuó lamiendo y acariciando el pecho del herido.

-Lo sé, pero hay muchas maneras de…

-Por favor, Derek. Sabes que en otras circunstancias no me opondría pero…

Con renuencia, mucha en realidad, Morgan se apartó del joven doctor.

Lo miró nuevamente y no supo a quien agradecer que estuviera vivo.

Haber llegado justo a tiempo para impedir una tragedia era lo más acertado a una experiencia gloriosa que había tenido en la vida. Amar a Spencer Reid no se comparaba con tenerle ahí junto a él, herido pero vivo a final de cuentas. Su alegría se entremezclaba con el alivio, el cansancio del día y las miles de cosas que deseaba hacerle al que lo miraba sin comprender, solo porque no podía expresar con palabras lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerlo ahí a su lado.

Por eso se levantó de la cama y ante la aun aturdida mirada del menor bajó con delicadeza la pierna del soporte y después cargó el cuerpo de quien se exaltó.

-¡¿Morgan? ¡¿Pero qué haces?

-Solo te llevo al auto para ir a casa a hacerte el amor.

-¡¿Pero así?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Definitivamente todo porqué para empezar, aunque era delgado, pesaba y el yeso en su pierna también; y aun debía recoger las medicinas y las muletas y…definitivamente no era una _mujercita_.

-No soy una princesita, Derek.

-No, pero eres mi _Geniecillo_.

Si Reid había aprendido algo en todo el tiempo que tenía conociendo a Morgan era que jamás podría decirle no a su sonrisa _conquistatodo_. Así que solo resopló y enredando las manos en el cuello del otro simplemente se resignó a salir del hospital de esa manera.

-Solo no me vayas a tirar, ¿sí? Ya suficiente vergüenza pasaré por culpa de tus impulsos de macho.

Morgan solo rió.

-Muy bien, lo que la _princesita_ ordene.

El camino a casa sería tannnn largo.

**FIN**

_Aclaraciones:_

_*SNC: _Sistema Nervioso Central.

¿Qué tal?

Vuelvo a decirlo, aunque me tome mil años escribiré sus ideas porque son preciadas y hermosas y merecen ver la luz porque me hicieron el favor de prestármelas para darles vida, así que con calma iré escribiendo.

Gracias a todos por continuar leyéndome y espero vernos pronto para más historias derivadas del "Ideatón"

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Octubre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Si pulsas el botón de acá abajo y me dejas un comentario (el cual no cuesta mucho, se los aseguro) estarás contribuyendo a que conozca lo que opinas de la historia, así como tus sugerencias y todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir (solo insultos y review anónimos no acepto pero lo demás, claro que si ^^) De antemano gracias por tu comentario n.n_


End file.
